


the smoke and the dark

by Deanon, WildlyJourneyed



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, luv u Emi, wow this is bad huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlyJourneyed/pseuds/WildlyJourneyed
Summary: “You fucking idiot.  I could fucking kill you, how dare you have my face but be so fucking stupid as to let me in behind you.”  Envy can’t actually do shit in this safe house, but Nero’s looking scared so that doesn’t mean fuckall in this situation.  He should be scared.  It’s the first time Envy’s managed to follow him into Monty’s safe house with no one else there.  It was partly dumb luck and mostly Envy’s obsessive stalking that finally got him in.  That and Nero just being too damn slow in closing the door behind him.  Despite finally having the opportunity, it still pisses Envy off that his own clone can’t even manage the barest amount of self preservation.  All it took was a foot in the doorway.
Relationships: Envy!Nero/Clone!Nero
Kudos: 2





	the smoke and the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emiOCs (emifail)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/gifts).



“You fucking idiot. I could fucking kill you, how dare you have my face but be so fucking stupid as to let me in behind you.” Envy can’t actually do shit in this safe house, but Nero’s looking scared so that doesn’t mean fuckall in this situation. He should be scared. It’s the first time Envy’s managed to follow him into Monty’s safe house with no one else there. It was partly dumb luck and mostly Envy’s obsessive stalking that finally got him in. That and Nero just being too damn slow in closing the door behind him. Despite finally having the opportunity, it still pisses Envy off that his own clone can’t even manage the barest amount of self preservation. All it took was a foot in the doorway.

Envy bares his teeth and Nero shrinks back, eyes darting around for an escape. There isn’t one, since Envy had backed them right through the first door at the entrance, which put them stumbling onto the floor of a large coat closet. The only light comes from the cracked door and it casts half of Nero’s face in shadow.

“Y-you can’t kill me, Monty would find out.”

“Monty, Monty, Monty.” Envy grounds out. “You think you _know_ him? You think he _cares about you?”_

_Nero lets out the most pathetic little whimper and Envy can’t help it, he just needs to _hurt_ something and it’s not like Nero’s been able to get out from under him. He yanks at Nero’s hair, prompting a louder but increasingly pathetic yelp._

_“Well? You think anyone cares? You’re here alone and I got in just fine, do you think Monty’s watching right now? Think he’s seeing what I’m _doing_ to you?”_

_He’s straddling Nero because that’s kind of just how they landed, but Envy uses the position to keep Nero down when he tries to jerk out of Envy’s grip. The thought of Monty watching must have struck a nerve, and the horrified flush spreading over Nero’s face is obvious even in the dim light._

__Fuck._ Something settles in Envy’s gut, mostly disgust, but he can’t tell if it’s at Nero or himself. Probably both. They’re both disgusting but it’s worse when he’s looking at himself, his old self, the self that doesn’t have a clue what life is going to do to him. His self that will never experience what Envy himself has had to go through. The self that’s laying underneath Envy like some scared little brat who’s never had to think all the disgusting things that Envy thinks about now._

_He pulls Nero’s hair again and this time yanks some strands loose, but he doesn’t lessen his grip. Nero swings his arms up at Envy’s face and catches him off guard for a moment, but Envy just knocks Nero’s head back into the ground before the clone can gain the upperhand. It dazes him for a moment, terrified eyes trying to focus on Envy’s face._

_“If he’s watching, he’s just waiting to see how this plays out. I can’t kill you but that’s not gonna stop me from anything else, right?” The hand that’s not in Nero’s hair grips at Nero’s shoulder, and he squeezes it. “I could get my arm back. I could take anything from you. Not that you have anything worth taking, all you’ve got already belongs to me. Except that little bitch energy, what was it, fucking _chastity_?”_

_The disgust still weighs heavily in Envy’s gut but the absolute power he has right now is making him lightheaded._

_“You stupid fucking clone, chastity doesn’t mean shit. I know every thought that goes through your head. I know you’re not so pure, I know you think about getting fucked.”_

_Nero’s eyes are wide, chest heaving with panicked breaths as Envy grinds down. Having his innermost thoughts laid out is something Envy hates, and it’s something his younger self would have been mortified to hear. Envy also knows he kind of _likes_ it, and that makes it all the worse. _

_“You’re fucking disgusting. Look at you, just letting me do this to you.”_

_Nero’s hands are scrabbling at Envy’s wrists. It would only take a few more blows to the head to knock him out but the feeling of total control isn’t something he wants to give up. He wants more of it, he wants Nero to feel all the shame and embarrassment Envy has had to suffer through ever since...well, the beginning, really._

_“This is humiliating. You’re a fucking embarrassment. You’re getting off on me doing this shit to you and Monty might even be able to see it.” Envy conveniently ignores his own dick reacting to the situation, refuses to acknowledge that he’s basically dirty talking himself, and tries desperately not to consider the idea that Monty could actually be seeing any of this._

_This is the worst. Envy grinds down on his clone anyway._

_Nero was a fucking idiot._

_After all the effort that his party members had gone to to keep his existence secret, to keep the safe room safe from Envy (to mixed success), he’d gone and messed all of it up in one fell swoop. He’s scrambling as he goes in, torn between going back out the door (if Envy was in _here_ then outside was probably still safer, right?) and going further into the house and hoping that Monty would be able to help him, or maybe someone else would follow him in. Instead, Envy towers over him (even though they’re the same height, they must be, right?) and he stumbled backwards straight into some small room that he hadn’t even noticed before._

_Smoke billows through the small space, making Nero’s eyes sting and his lungs burn. In the small space he gets disoriented and when the demon rushes at him he jumps backwards and falls, sending them both toppling to the floor of some kind of closet. Random objects are clustered around them, like maybe they’ve fallen into some room in Monty’s house proper, and the thought should be comforting but it’s not. It can’t be, when green flames are still rising around him and he’s choking on smoke._

_The demon calls him on being a fucking idiot. He sounds like the worst parts of Nero’s inner voice. Which he is, kind of._

_Nero’s shaking like a leaf, but he tries to move further into the dark, running through the spells he has at his disposal. Can a message get out of this realm? Probably not. Did anyone see him go in here? Would they guess? Does Monty know? Monty definitely knows._

_“Monty, Monty, Monty,” his demon hisses. “You think you _know_ him? You think he _cares_ about you?” That stings, and he shrinks back. If anything, Monty would probably protect the version of himself that was his employee, right? The demon yanks at his hair and he yelps, his eyes watering in pain. _

_“You think anyone cares?” Envy leans forward, and Nero claws at the ground underneath him, trying to push himself backwards from the demon. In response, he presses harder, claws pricking at his shoulders, strength greater than anything Nero himself could summon. “You’re here alone,” the demon taunts, and sick fear jolts at him, “and I got in just fine. Do you think Monty’s watching right now? Think he’s seeing what I’m doing to you?”_

_Something shivers in Nero at the thought of Nero seeing this, of seeing how pathetic he is like this. Monty’s a _god_ and he’s had so long to see this new Nero, this powerful and dangerous version of the pathetic boy who couldn’t even escape from his _own_ grasp. He struggles again as humiliation joins in with fear, but he knows he can’t get out, doesn’t even really try. _

_He catches a glimpse of Envy’s face in the dim light of the closet and the _loathing_ there makes him cringe away. Could this really be _him_? Is he capable of this?_

_He wants to say no. He wants to tell himself as he’s pressed to the floor and their hips meet and the fear takes on an odd, screeching tenor in his mind, that there is no part of him that could do _this_. Not to himself or to anyone else. But there is, and it’s here and yanking at his hair and hissing at him in furious disgust as though it hates him like he hates it. He lashes out in panic and it slams him back with such strength that his vision swims and his head takes a second to resolve into pain. He cries out, but it speaks over him._

_“If he’s watching,” it says, and seems to revel in Nero’s horror at that concept, “he’s just waiting to see how this plays out. I can’t kill you,” and that’s not the comfort it was a minute ago, “but that’s not gonna stop me from anything else, right?” It grabs menacingly at his shoulder and yanks his hair in the opposite direction, as though trying to rip him apart; his muscles scream at this abuse and he jolts again, eyes watering. It threatens to take his arm, to take _everything_ and he’s nearly at the point of begging when it continues, “except for that little bitch energy, what was it, fucking _chastity_?”_

_He knows that it’s his virtue and so he wishes, so _badly_ , that he wasn’t humiliated by it. He wishes he didn’t hear _virgin, pathetic, idiot_ every time. He wishes - he wishes it didn’t make him _want_ the way it does, forced to face how all the things he chose not to have were the things that made life so much better for everyone else._

_“You stupid fucking clone,” his demon growls. It leans forward, its grip still pulling hard at Nero’s neck and shoulder. Its teeth approach his neck as it speaks and it presses closer and he’s so scared that his heart is beating under every inch of his skin, and it’s making him hyperaware of the way Envy _radiates_ heat and energy. “Chastity doesn’t mean _shit_.” It leans forward to deliver the words into his ear, his hips pressing down, forcing Nero to listen, to _take it_. “I know every thought that goes through your head. I know you’re not so pure.” Its voice is down to a bare growl, holding Nero in place as it lays him bare. “I know you think about getting fucked.”_

_The words burn through him and make him dizzy and nauseous, like having liquor poured down his throat. He’s arching and pushing away and his eyes are watering hard and he thinks he’s trying to say “no” through his heaving breaths but he doesn’t know what he’s denying. He doesn’t know what there is to deny. Envy’s right because Envy’s _him_ , and the demon knows that when he breaths at Nero’s neck and pulls his hair and calls him _filthy_ that Nero is - he’s - _

_“ - disgusting,” Envy’s whispering. He grinds Nero into the floor again and Nero whines, pathetic and frightened. He wants to fight but every struggle now pulls at his arm as though it’s about to be ripped off. His fingernails rip at Envy’s skin but the demon doesn’t even seem to notice. “Just letting me do this to you.”_

__No_ , Nero wants to beg, _no, you’re forcing me, I don’t - but he can’t lie to himself, he _could_ fight Envy off if he wanted to. He’s not even thinking of spells that could throw the demon off, hasn’t felt around for a weapon, has whined and cried and gotten turned on by being assaulted. He feels a faint echo of the disgust that is written all over Envy’s face. _Chastity, huh?_

“This is humiliating. You’re a fucking embarrassment.” _We’re a fucking embarrassment_ , Envy does not say and does not have to. Envy’s grinding down and he’s just as hard as Nero, and there’s something sick and _good_ about it. To know that the sick self-loathing in him is the _same_ as what’s in Envy’s eyes, just fermented into something toxic and explosive. “You’re getting off on me doing this shit to you” they were, they both were, “and Monty might even be able to see it.” 

The humiliation of being watched is bad but he feels Envy _twitch_ at that and he can feel himself burning, can feel the threat of being ripped apart and raped looming but he knows _himself_ , at least, and so he says, “No, that’s you.”

 _“What_ ,” the demon hisses, pulling his hair again. The temperature in the room raises noticeably.

“You’re the one,” Nero breathes, and loses his words to smoke for a second. He’s getting light-headed, his vision blurring, the pain going fuzzy around the edges. “Who wants Monty to be watching.”

“ _Fuck_ you,” his demon shrieks, and pounds his head into the ground again; lights flash in front of his eyes. “He’s not, he’s not fucking watching, he doesn’t care about you, he doesn’t care about _either of us_ but especially not you and I’ll prove it,” and Envy reaches down and _slams_ a hand down on Nero’s cock, claws just barely missing it, and Nero screams in overwhelmed sensation.

“Think he’s watching?” Envy whispered. His hand clenched, the pressure awful and amazing and his claws digging into sensitive skin. Nero let out a dry sob. “Go on, beg me to stop.”

“What,” Nero gasps. His eyes are watering, chest heaving. The air is thick with acrid smoke.

“Beg me,” Envy repeats. “See if he hears you. See if he listens. He didn’t save you then, he won’t now.”

“Please,” Nero gasps. His voice breaks as Envy’s claws dig in again, and he pushes back, reaches a hand forward and pushes Envy away as the other claw comes up to press at his neck. It leaves all of Envy’s wait on Nero’s cock and it _hurts_. “No wait - Monty will -”

“Stop saying his name,” Envy says. His claws cut into Nero’s throat. “He’ll hear -”

“Monty,” Nero whines, and then chokes on a billow of smoke. “Monty-”

“Stop,” Envy snaps, but his eyes are wide as he looks around frantically. “You want him to see you here like this? You want him to see how pathetic we are?” His hand is pressing now, too hard for Nero to reply. “You think he’ll be more disgusted with me or you?”

 _I don’t know_ , Nero thinks, but it doesn’t matter. Too late now, he’s already said it and now if Monty wasn’t watching he _might_ be. The potential presses in on them, suffocating like the smoke and the dark.

Envy feels it too, because a long moment later he pulls his hands away and leans back with an angry hiss. “Fine,” he snaps. “We both know that it’s just because you’re too much of a coward to ask for what you really want.”

Nero keeps his eyes shut. He lays still, like a pathetic animal playing dead. Soured arousal and self-loathing sit heavy in his stomach. When he shows no sign of moving again, Envy makes a sound like a muffled scream and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
